OS: Biggest Part of My Life
by Chiharu Nekama
Summary: First Chiharu Nekama oneshot... Hideki decides that today is the day to ask Chi to marry him, so he goes about making it happen. Short,sweet and very fluffy.


**Disclaimer**: All characters found within are the property of Clamp, the creators of Chobits, and many other sexy-ass manga. Worship their holy beauty, puny human worm-babies, and have a nice day!

**Author's Note**:

Yo! Wazzup,shinobi G? So, anyway, this story won't be too long, guys. And by not long, I probably mean my first one-shot evah! . I wrote it in 2005, and just thought I might as well put it up, instead of leaving it to rot in my harddrive. Feel free to review, and I'd love to hear constructive criticism (and when say that, I mean it), but keep in ind this popped outta me, like, a year ago. A lot has changed since then. Anyhow, I wrote it after completing the entirety of the Chobits series, and it may not be too good, but WHATEVER. That's what fanfiction's for, right? Right. It's just because I was feeling extremely fluffy, I was like "Chideki OTP!", and I felt the need to excrete my crazy fluffy juices for you people to enjoy! nn Okay, that was probably the single creepiest thing I have ever said, but you understand, anyway. If you don't like fluff, then… Well, don't read on! There won't be any angst beyond this point! The closest thing to angst that you're getting is that fluffy-juices comment! shudders Okay. That's enough from me! So, without further adieu, enjoy!

**Biggest Part of My Life**

The young man slowly awoke, the patter of rain on his window filling the room. He thought for a moment, allowing himself to emerge entirely from the unconscious state of sleep, as he opened his eyes. Blinking against the dim light that filtered through the gauzy curtain, he rolled onto his side.

As his vision cleared, an angel came into sight. He sat up, heart fluttering as he looked down at her sleeping form. She lay on her side with her head nestled into her pillow, chest rising and falling as soft breath escaped her lips. Her platinum hair was fanned out on the cushion beneath her, flowing down past hips, past knees, so long that it even extended past her feet.

Her body itself was covered only by one of his t-shirts, but even that served quite well as a nightgown. Her ears, pink and white ports that were the only physical proof that she was a Persocom and not human, shone in the dim light. Maybe it was that same light, the pale silver that was now pouring in through the window, or maybe he had never taken the time to look so closely at his love in stormy light, but she looked like a beautiful goddess. Her skin, her curves, her long, pale tresses… She absolutely glowed.

Finally, he knew what he had to do. He had been building up all of his courage for this moment, a moment which he had never expected to ascend to. It was uncommon, but he had put a lot of thought into this moment, and he knew that he was ready. He was ready for the criticism; he was ready for the backlash.

Motosuwa Hideki was ready to marry his Persocom.

Persocoms, computers designed to be almost identical to human beings, had been around for several years now. Because they were so human, many people fell in love with them. Nevertheless, few people actually went as far as to marry their Persocom.

Hideki looked at Chi, his Persocom, and moved closer, gently touching her cheek with his fingertips as a soft smile brightened his face. Chi wasn't just a Persocom to him; Chi was Chi. She was beautiful, adorable, affectionate and devoted. All he wanted was to make her happy, and he knew that, once he explained the concept of marriage to her, it would make her the happiest she had ever been.

Reaching beneath his pillow, he extracted a ring box covered in blue velvet, and he opened it to examine the ring inside. He had saved up money for months to have it made, and he had based it on the set of rings that Chi had bought for them months beforehand. Hers had been beaded, a simple ring that had a diamond shape to it with four beads that formed a cross inside.

It was from this design that the ring in the ring box came from. It was silver, and instead of beads it was adorned with four glimmering jewels. He wished he had been able to get her something more beautiful, something golden and diamond encrusted, but he was only a college student who worked at a club downtown. He had done the best he could with the resources he had.

Putting the ring box behind him to hide it, Hideki placed a hand on Chi's shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. "Chi. Chi, wake up." He called softly, feeling his face grow warm. He was finally going to do it. He felt his stomach give an awkward twist as he watched Chi's amber eyes flutter open.

She looked up at him with drowsy eyes, and blinked a few times. "Hideki… Did Chi sleep too late?" She asked, sitting up slowly and giving him a genuinely worried look. Hideki shook his head and a soft smile spread across her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

Before she could, Hideki pressed a fingertip gently to her lips. "Chi, I have to… Um…" Hideki couldn't hide the color that filed his cheeks. There was a nervous moment of silence before Hideki continued. "Do you know what marriage is, Chi?"

Chi tilted her head to the side and sounded out the word. "Marr-i-age?" It sounded like a question. "No, Chi doesn't know MARR-I-AGE. Will Hideki teach Chi?" Hideki grew redder as he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Well, Chi… When two people love each other, a lot of times those two people do what is called getting married. They have a party and they dress up, and they give each other rings to wear on THIS finger…" He emphasized the 'this' by lifting Chi's left hand and kissing her ring finger. "It shows everyone else how much they love each other, and it is one of the most beautiful things that two people can do… When they love each other, that is."

"Chi and Hideki love each other. Are Chi and Hideki married?" Chi asked. Hideki resisted the urge to grab her in his arms and kiss her. She was so sweet and so innocent, he couldn't believe that he had been blessed with a love that was so beautiful, inside and out.

"No, Chi and Hideki aren't married." Hideki said softly, blushing darker as her prepared to ask the question that he so longed to just blurt out. "Before two people can get married, one of them needs to ask the other to marry them, and give them a ring called an engagement ring, to show that they're going to be married. When people get married, it means that they want to spend the rest of their lives with the person they are marrying."

In the corner of the room on a small bed, two female laptop Persocoms were awake and listening secretly to the conversation. The one with long, dark purple hair and a Chinese costume, Kotoko, raised an eyebrow at her also purple-haired companion, Plum, who looked unhealthily excited about what was happening.

The two laptops were almost certain of what was going on but, to keep from ruining their Master's plan, they remained silent and pretended to still be in sleep mode. They would await the conclusion of what was happening before revealing their consciousness.

Chi looked into Hideki's eyes with a questioning look. "Chi thinks she understands. Two people love each other, and one asks if they can marry the other. Then, they have a party and get married?" She looked very hopeful that she had done a good job in analyzing his explanation. Hideki nodded at Chi and she smiled. Then, she reached out and touched his face. "Why are Hideki's cheeks red? Is Hideki sick?"

"No, no, I… I'm just…" Hideki swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked Chi in the face. He was sweating, all his muscles were trembling, and his heart felt as though it was trying to beat its way out of his chest, but somehow, now, he was ready. "Chi, I have a very important question for you. Think about it really hard before you answer, okay?"

Chi nodded, pale locks bouncing and falling over her shoulders as she stared up at him in interest. She tilted her head to the side as Hideki inhaled deeply, his shoulders trembling.

"Chi… When a human and a Persocom get married, a lot of people have a problem with it. They may be mean to those people, or they may bother these people or watch what they're doing all the time." Hideki explained softly, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "It can be very hard for the married couple, but I know that you and I would be able to make it through if we got married."

Chi looked up at him in confusion, blinking as she processed what Hideki was saying to her. "If Chi and Hideki got married…?" She questioned. He nodded. "Chi thinks… Chi thinks that Hideki and Chi would do a good job as married people!" Her smile made Hideki's spine tingle, and he reached behind his back, closing his hand around the tiny ring box.

Chi watched him as he pulled a small dark box from behind him and held it out. She leaned forward to look it over, and then looked up at him. Though her feelings and intuitions were not the same as a human being's, Chi was starting to feel a strange pressure in her chest that made her feel very anxious. She didn't know what was going on, but she suspected that it was something important.

"It's a present for you, Chi." Hideki whispered, pushing the box into her hand and closing her fingers around it. She felt the pressure build up in her chest as she looked up at Hideki. His expression was strange.

"Is Hideki in pain?" Chi inquired desperately, leaning toward him. "Hideki?" He slowly lifted his hands and took her face between them. Leaning down he kissed her lips with a careful gentleness, and then pressed his forehead against hers.

"Please, Chi… Just look at it…"

Chi sat back. The pressure was almost painful now. Her emotions may have only been programming, but Chi felt the equivalent of human fear, and her fingers trembled as she gently opened the box. Inside was a diamond shaped ring that looked like the one that lay in a jewelry box near the television.

Only this ring was different. It was silver and it shimmered in the light from the window, four white crystals gleaming where they adorned it. She looked up at her master, and the whole world seemed to stop. She couldn't feel the floor beneath her bare knees, she couldn't hear the rain that pounded the window outside, and the only thing that she could see was Hideki's face.

"Chi… Chi doesn't understand… Why is Hideki giving Chi this ring? Is it special?" Hideki leaned forward and lifted her chin to look into her face, and there was a long pause.

"Chi… I… I want you to marry me."

Chi's eyes widened and she stared up at Hideki in utter shock. "Hi- Hideki… Hideki wants Chi… to marry him?" Chi stammered in a voice that was barely audible. He nodded. "Hideki… wants to spend the rest of his life with Chi?"

"I would rather die than have it any other way, Chi… I want you to be my wife. I want to make you happy…" Hideki's expression was still pained, and his eyes were glistening. "Please Chi… I promise that I will do everything in my power to take care of you… And I will always be here for you… Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Chi took a moment to stare up into his face, and then finalized the decision that she barely needed to make. "Chi will…" Chi paused to correct herself. "Chi would be very happy to spend her life with Hideki. Chi WILL marry Hideki."

Hideki, trembling, stared at her, and then took the ring box from her hands. Pulling out the ring, he slid it down to the base of her finger; it was a bit loose, but it would stay. Then he sat back and looked at Chi, feeling his control break and tears well up in his eyes.

Chi gasped as tears cascaded down Hideki's cheeks and he covered his face, sobbing. "Hideki!" She cried, touching his shoulder. "Hideki… There is water coming out of your eyes. "Manager Ueda told Chi that water in someone's eyes is called 'crying', and it happens when they are very happy or very sad… Is Hideki sad? Did Chi do something wrong?"

"No!" Hideki threw his arm around Chi and pulled her tight against him, sobbing. "Chi… I- I've never been so happy in my entire life! Thank you so much for choosing me to be the someone just for you…"

Chi laughed and wrapped her arms around Hideki's ribs and, for a long moment, they just sat there holding one another.

Until they were interrupted by a purple explosion from the corner. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Plum bellowed, scaring even Kotoko, who had been expecting it. "Master Hideki! Miss Chi! You two are going to get MARRIED!" She ran over to them and leapt into the air, landing on Hideki's face and knocking him over.

"Yes. Congratulations." The more formal laptop said as she followed Plum over to the bed. She smiled up at Chi. "I hope that the two of you will be very happy." Chi grinned as Hideki peeled the screeching Plum from his face and began to laugh. She looked out the window, watching round jewels of water as they hit the window pane, rolled down, and pooled on the windowsill.

Many people said that they didn't like the rain, but after this morning Chi would always adore it.


End file.
